


Stardew Valley Moments

by Flameysaur



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Stardew Valley Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameysaur/pseuds/Flameysaur
Summary: Art and fic illustarte different slice-of-life moments in Stardew Valley





	

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the wonderful, QueenQeeko/[Qeeko](http://qeeko.tumblr.com/) whom I can't list as a co-author.

Thomas’ mind was already in the mines when he hit the elevator button. The slightly reassuring ding told him the power lived for another day. He hoped for iron. He wanted to upgrade some tools and he still needed a bar for the...community center. It was easier to think it was for the center.

The metal door just began to grind open when the voices carried through the entrance.

“—I didn’t _ask_ —”

“No, of course not. But what Maru wants, Maru gets.”

“You are such a whiney brat! Like you don’t have the entire—”

Thomas threw his pickaxe over his shoulder and moved closer to the doorway. Just over the bridge, the bickering half-siblings of Pelican Town did everything they could to not look at each other. Sebastian had the surly look on his face he got after dealing with his parents and Maru had a rare look of genuine annoyance.

He didn’t say anything, but it didn’t take long for the two to spot him filling up the cave entrance. Both stopped midfight and the red on Sebastian’s cheeks increased. He retreated into his trademark glower and pushed past Thomas.

“Tom,” he grunted.

“Seb.” Thomas stepped to the side to let them both in. Maru’s eyes narrowed before she turned to Thomas, eyeing his pickaxe.

“Hey, Thomas, how bad is it down there, really?”

He tilted his head slightly. Maru gestured to the ladder Sebastian tapped his foot near.

“Like,” she continued, her words speeding up with her thoughts. “I only need some quartz, and my research tells me it’s not that far down. But Dad got pissed when I mentioned going to mine some and then Mom got involved and suddenly _Sebastian_ had to escort me like I’m a child .”

“I didn’t ask to be here,” he cut in.

“I can mine! I’m strong. I think I’d be fine.” She turned to Thomas, throwing her hands out as if he could make the decision.

Thomas glanced to Sebastian. He fumbled with a pack of cigarettes, already scowling. A day with his half-sister wasn’t on his wishlist anytime soon, however Thomas remembered catching Sebastian limping before. Sebastian knew the mines and even he made mistakes.

Maru was smart and capable but she got caught up in her own mind and couldn’t keep an eye out like was necessary down there. Then again, Thomas wasn’t stupid enough to _tell_ her that.

“I could get you some quartz,” he said at last. Both pair of eyes turned to him. He spun his pickaxe in his hand. “I’m going down anyway. You leave me a list of what you need, and I’ll make sure to bring it up.” He gave a slow, wide smile. “Anytime.”

“Wh-wait, really?”

Thomas nodded.

Maru and Sebastian glanced at each other. Sebastian tucked a cigarette behind his ear.

“That’d...be really cool of you, man.”

“It’s nothing. I’m going down anyway. Do you know what you need?”

Maru nodded and gave a short list of minerals, “mostly quartz” and Thomas promised to look. He hoisted up his pickaxe and went back to the elevator.

He completely missed the matching looks of adoration on the siblings’ faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between Qeeko and I where I write fic and she draws art of small moments taking place in Stardew Valley. Sometimes starting her farmer Thomas, sometimes staring my farmer Effie, and sometimes just staring the people in town. Each "chapter" will have art and fic to bring the world to life.


End file.
